Chapter 12:Final Fantasy I: A Crystal Calamity!
by GaryTheBard
Summary: When the world is shrouded in darkness,4 heroes will rise to save the world! Join them on their quest as they try to get the king to build the bridge by saving his daughter. They'll succeed on their mission,I mean come on, obviously a thief who doesn't steal, a psychotic white mage, a fighter who tries to get into everyone's pants, and a black mage,they can't fail! ... Right?


Crystal Calamity!

Prologue:

When the world is shrouded in darkness, the wind died, the sea raged, the earth began to decay, people panicked, babies cried, a dog barked, and I'm still single. Desperate, the people relied on a prophecy which kept hope alive in people's hearts that when darkness veils the world, four youths shall come and restore light to the world. Notice the word, "youths", very important: you'll see shortly. The situation has made the world desperate, desperate enough to have four youths take the responsibility of restoring the world to peace. Did I mention they were youths? You know youths, you probably are one (or used to be one, I mean, erhm... no offense to you old folks, you guys are cool even though you're old! Yeah! Old power! ...*cough*) You know how emotional they are, and well, they're not so mature. (Although the same can be said for some adults.) Relying on them to save the world? Ho ho boy, the world's going to learn the hard way about having 4 kids save the world! Go forth, Light Warriors, and shine your light through the darkness! Ha ha ha! We're all going to die! (So, ladies, if your single, last chance riiiiiiiight here baby!)

Chapter 1: In Which I Don't Fall For The Oldest Trick In The Book

Hello there, apparently making this book is going to make me rich and famous one day. As if I already wasn't – but anywho, my name is Kylie Knight. I'm 15 years old and if your skull isn't up for rent, you can probably guess what my gender is. I woke up in bed and rubbed my eyes, nobody was home except me. My dad is probably getting his paperwork done or getting ready for his battle in court today. He's an alright defense attorney, not that I would ask him to defend me in court. I mean, you should ask him if you get in trouble though, he defended himself in court once. Well... you can probably guess who won.

My mother is probably chopping up vegetables at the restaurant. People love it when she does that, it's become a little show to watch as you wait for your order to come out. My father's really stressed out over it though; he's worried about a lawsuit, if my mom accidentally sliced someone with her katana as she's chopping vegetables. My mother and I laugh at this possibility. Come on! This is the woman who put off your wedding fifteen times, and on the sixteenth wedding, came in only because she just so happened to be thrown in the church. It was a rather short wedding, a simple I do and a smooch. My mom still laughs to this day, as my father's tuxedo caught on fire when a flaming arrow aimed for the wooden pews hit him instead. He's still sore about it, at first he thought his nickname "The Flaming Defender" meant that he was passionate/on fire about defending people but actually alluded to his rather fiery performance at his wedding.

They all have their jobs and I have mine. What's mine, you may ask? Oh... nothing much, I just deliver packages, that's all. My hair's a mess but who cares? Heck,I haven't changed out of my clothes in a while, so my hair's the least of my hygienic worries. Out the door I go and I stop by where I pick up my packages, a café. It's on a corner and it's in a sad condition. The side window's wooden shutters are down, the windows are broken, and a sign that says closed has dust all over it. The walls are pocked with holes and the stone has cracks in them. I knock on the side window and then said, "Society may collapse, ideals may be destroyed –" "

But a man's greed a fire that cannot be quenched," said a voice coming from the side window. The side window opens but no one's there.

"Hello, Jacques!" I said cheerfully, I'm not sure what his real name is, I never seen him and his voice offers no clues on his gender. I just call him a he because he prefers to be called Jacques.

"Good morning Miss Knight. You seem to be in a good mood today." Jacques's voice echoed from the window.

"Well of course I am! I can't wait to deliver my package, it's the highlight of my day!"

"Well Miss Knight, I'm glad you're enthusiastic about your work... But, however: I have some bad news. There are no packages for you to deliver today."

I was confused, there is always a package for me to deliver.

"Oh very funny Jacques, now hand me my package," I said.

"Miss Knight, I have worked with you for quite some time, I know you are not the kind of person to enjoy such a jest. There is no package for you to deliver. Perhaps you've done such a great job that people no longer require your service as your name alone can convince customers?" said Jacques. "It is a beautiful morning, perhaps you can go to the bookstore and read? I've been told that some new books have come in."

"How the heck is a book going to help me at all?"

"It'll help you relax, since there are no packages to be delivered today, I am closing up shop. Farewell Miss Knight, and please try not to break anything on the way to the store. I don't want any of my agents inoperable due to being caught up in a lawsuit for destroying public property."

The side window then shut down and I let out a sigh. I have a full day ahead of me but nothing to do at all. I decided to take his advice and go to the bookstore. I walked the gray cobblestone streets to the bookstore was. Outside the entrance a whole bunch of girls were talking like a bunch of birds in spring time. A lot of noise that amounts to nothing, but at least it sounds pretty. Their voices, however, makes me want to a put cheese grater in my ear. I walked towards them and they noticed me. A hush fell over the crowd and backed away from me. As I walked through them, a bunch of catcalls came up such as, "Awww, you poor thing! I feel real bad for your parents abusing you – oh wait, they don't! Sheesh, don't your parents give you enough attention already?" "Isn't she the girl who tried to beat up Mary? Serves her right that she got expelled." One of the girls came up to my face and said to the crowd, "You guys! You're all so mean to me that I'm going to kill myself!" People started to chant "Jump, jump, jump, jump!" and someone else said, "Do a backflip!" She jumped off the curb and fell dramatically. Everyone laughed and she got right back up and spat on my face. My face didn't change expression; this was nothing new, unfortunately for her, she didn't know that. While she was laughing, I socked her stomach. As she was keeling over, I kicked her legs, sending her to the ground. I slammed my foot down on her stomach and she started to gag. I spat back, then proceeded to walk past the crowd which was swarming her, asking if she was okay. This doesn't happen a lot but every so often some moron who's probably new here and insults me. Like good sheep they are, the crowd support their shepherd until his/her eventual fall. They then scatter, returning to talk behind my back, but why should I care? Didn't want to hang out with those morons anyway.

But anywho, I walk inside the store. A sign reads, "The Thorn of a Rose: Book signing by Elizabeth Baker!" Apparently that's why everyone was waiting outside: the line inside was huge. For such a silly book, it sells well, but I shouldn't be surprised. It's about a girl who's a complete loser but then she crashes into this guy who she falls in love with and he loves her as well. Then another dude shows up who is equally handsome and loves her as well. (He apparently loves her like sun raise. No seriously – I didn't make a mistake there.) They fight and the first handsome guy wins but the second dude still loves her. It's incredibly dull, no wonder it's unbelievably easy to make a sequel. All you do is just add another handsome dude, fill up the pages describing his every move, add some suspense, (which there really isn't much of; the guy is always going to save the girl. No surprise there) mix some romance up, create some stupid title by looking at whatever's next you, and voila! There's your sequel, I think there's like 10 of them now,heck,maybe even more than that.

All these girls are pushing and shoving while some guys who are in there try to pick up some girls. I saw some very familiar orange hair and lo and behold, it's Lynne. I push through the line quite easily, no one wants to be near a psychopath. I tap Lynne's shoulder. She jumps in fright and when she sees my face, she relaxes. We're both from the same church and one of the rules is that you're not allowed to read romance novels, especially this one. (Although they read it anyway, in the Abbess's office, I saw one of the books there. Bloody hypocrites.) So she was glad it was just me and not some nun about to punish her by writing the rules about what kind of literature is not allowed over and over again. She writes on her sketchbook, "The author is leaving soon, thank goodness I got really early! I had to camp out here and even then there was a huge line! I feel bad for everyone who can't get their book signed though, they waited for a long time."

Lynne can't talk and I don't know sign language (terrible friend, I know, but having a job takes a lot of time from your schedule) so she writes down what she says on her sketchbook. I took interest in this, so I asked her, "Is the author coming back tommorow?"

"No, after today, she's going to Gaia, that's why a lot of people came," she wrote. Interesting, if there's a lot of demand and not enough of supply, I can make a killing.

"Wait in line for me, I'll be right back," I told her, she noticed the glint in my eyes and wrote down:

"This is going to be one of your 'Get Rich Quick' schemes again right?"

"Exactly, my dear Marteez, I'll split the funds with you, sound good?" She nodded. She used to have an allowance but thanks to me, she doesn't need one. Second to me, I think she's the richest girl who's still in school in town. I go off into the teen's section and pick up an entire stack of "The Thorn of a Rose". I go to the counter and pay for my books whilst the cashier stared at the huge stack. I go back in line but then someone taps my shoulder. "Excuse me miss, there is no cutting in line. If you want your book to be signed please move back to the end of the line," The security guard said.

I gave him a glare and said, "My friend's in line, she was saving me a spot."

"Well then, I guess you and your friend both are going to have to move back to the end of the line."

Lynne looked absolutely devastated, but I just calmly reached into my robes and pulled out a bag of gil. I give it to him and he nods, letting me go back in line. The author signs our books (She looked very happy at my huge stack of books, calling me a great fan with a pasty smile. Yeah yeah yeah, I'm filling your pockets with money you hardly deserve, go take a hike, why don't ya? Maybe you can lose some weight that way. Everyone in line whines and complains, one of the crazier fans tried to force her book into her hand, security had to push her away. It's these moments I feel a little sorry for Elizabeth but it goes away quickly. I hand Lynne the stack of signed books and told her to go sell them outside. (If I tried to sell them,no one would come at all.) She nods, takes the books, and goes outsides, along with a crowd of girls chasing after her. I smile; I may not have a package to deliver but at least I might reach my quota today. Heck, I might even exceed, this thought puts me in such a bright mood that some black mage insulting me by saying black magic is so much more useful and all the white mage churches are full of hypocrites doesn't even put a damper on my mood. I didn't even try to kill him, I just skipped merrily down the street after counterattacking his arguments until I get slammed into someone.

I fall over and my vision went blurry, my head hurt a lot but I can ride out this pain. I had a lot more worse head injuries, believe me. So while my vision was blurry, I told whoever was to watch itself. A boy's voice with a slight accent similar to mine replies that I should watch myself. I stopped holding my head and with a little bit of magic, my vision went back to normal. I was about to charge at him, but then, I stopped, it was the face of God. He had blonde hair that reached down to his forehead, blue eyes, wearing a green shirt that had brown armguards, white pants, brown boots that covered half of his pants, his green bandana was in his hand, showing his pointy ears and a cowlick which could have not been seen with bandana on. This reminded me of someone who I used to know, then it suddenly hit me. No wonder I thought I saw the face of God: It was a thief and probably not a good one, seeing from the look of his actions. Sheesh, for an elf he's rather clumsy, I thought elves had heightened senses or something. (My teacher,Hatch,remembers elves, always boasting how much they are compared to everyone else. How everything about them is so much better than the rest. Hatch did say they had high senses,after all he did get kicked out for saying to his friend, Gary, if they had any more hot air, they'd be floating. However, he did also said that because they're so arrogant, they lost some key battles because they underestimated the enemy.) My mind sparked, now, if he's such a bad thief, they probably wouldn't have him handle the more harder tasks right? He's probably some decoy, then it hit me. If he's a decoy, that means they were pulling off a rather large heist as they need someone to lure the police away,and if he's such a low rank, he's probably not very loyal. Scales used for measuring gold filled my eyes as my brain formed a plan: If he's part of a big heist and used as a distraction, he's probably rather expendable. He's probably not happy with the idea of being used as a pawn so he's probably more willing to spill the beans, which means he'll tell me what the thieves looked like. I catch those thieves and turn them in to the police, who in turn, give me a reward which they give to you if you catch a criminal. They're probably some big time criminals that have been on the run for a while, which means a bigger reward. The boy walks over to me while I send up a silent prayer to God to give whatever Jacques wants so much.

"O-O-O-Oh, I'm so sorry for running in to you and I probably shouldn't have snapped at you like that, after all, it was my fault." he said apologetically. "Do you need some help?" He held out his hand. You know, life has a funny way of working. What I thought was going to be a day in which I had to salvage what I had, it turned into a day where money could fall out of the sky and it wouldn't have a made a difference.

"No," I said, I looked at him and smirked, "But you can help me."


End file.
